1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery management system and battery replacement method for replacing a vehicle-mounted battery with a battery that is right for a user.
2. Description of Related Art
A secondary battery, such as a lithium ion secondary battery, is mounted on a vehicle, such as a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle, and is used to drive the vehicle. The vehicle-mounted secondary battery may need to be replaced due to degradation based on usage, failure, or the like. In such a case, the battery before replacement is recovered for reuse.
A known technique for reusing a battery is, for example, the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-228490 (JP 2006-228490 A). In the technique described in JP 2006-228490 A, the operation history information of an in-vehicle battery is stored in a noncontact random access RFID tag in advance, and, at the time when the in-vehicle battery has been recovered, the operation history information is read from the RFID tag. Then, it is determined whether the in-vehicle battery is reusable on the basis of the read operation history information.